queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Alleyne
"The transition from your parry to your counterattack is slow and monotonous, 35 points." 'Alleyne '(アレイン) is one of the oldest warriors of a tribe of forest elves, having lived for over 1,000 years. She is curt, hard-headed, and strict with herself and others, earning her the title of "Fighting Master" among her fellow elves. She has a habit of teaching things to others, and during a conversation she often finds herself lecturing. The other elves call her "master", out of fear, respect, or both. Appearance Alleyne wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and and a four leaf celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. Personality Alleyne's personality is both strict and kind. She tends to give scores (in numbers) to her apprentices after battles. She is very judgemental, and she shows it with the scores. She has known Echidna the Veteran Mercenary for many years. She recognizes Echidna as a warrior, but furrows her brow at the veteran's free-wheeling actions. Whenever they meet, Alleyne lectures her, but in return Echidna teases her about living for a thousand years as a virgin. To the eyes of others, it is hard to determine whether the relationship between the two is friendly or bitter. She is also the mentor and trainer of Nowa, a half-elf, whom was lost wandering in her forest. Almost out of habit, Alleyne gave her lessons on martial arts staff training techniques. Surprisingly, Nowa showed tremendous ability, so Alleyne decided to give her a minor role as the Forest Keeper. Nowa became attached to Alleyne, and soon, Alleyne started to harbor special feelings towards her student, feelings thought she had forgotten for many hundreds of years. But in a cruel twist of fate, the council of Forest Elf Elders, to get rid of their unwanted burden, ordered Nowa to participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. Heartbroken, Alleyne delivered the instructions that would be the death of her student. However, soon after, despite the council of Elder's disapproval, she too left the forest to protect the one person she has ever cared for. Abilities Through her years of Training and Mastery of the staff she has become a formidable opponent in battle. She has incredible agility, speed, excellent battle form, and unpredictability in battle makes her a foe to not be taken so lightly. Her known special moves include "Eagle Talon", "Tornado strike", and her well known finishing move "Hurricane fury". Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) and Kelli Sanhe (English Season 1) and Kenzi Brooke (English Season 2). Gallery Artwork Alleyne.jpg|Alleyne Alleyne Wallpaper.jpg|Artwork of Alleyne. alleyne special.jpg|An ecchi depiction of Alleyne. Alleyne 1.jpg Alleyne 2.jpg Alleyne 3.jpg Alleyne 4.jpg Alleyne 5.jpg Alleyne 6.jpg Alleyne 13.jpg Alleyne 8.jpg Alleyne 9.jpg Alleyne 14.jpg Alleyne 10.jpg Alleyne 11.jpg Alleyne 12.jpg 2P ALLEYNE.jpg|Alleyne 2P Alt Alleyne and Echidna.jpg Alleyne Funikura.jpg Alleyne X-mas 2.jpg Alleyne X-mas.jpg Alleyne and Echidna 2.jpg Alleyne and Nowa.jpg Alleyne Spear.jpg Alleyne23.jpg ALLEYNEWP.jpeg Alleyne water.jpg Alleyne SC.png Alleyne SC 2.png Alleyne SC 3.png Alleyne SC 4.png Alleyne SC 5.png Alleyne SC 6.png Alleyne SC 7.png Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals